Resistance of the Dark
by LightHarbinger
Summary: The last if the special band together and fight off the tyrant that threatens to kill them all.
1. The Rebirth

Ari stares at the pen as it continues to wobble and finally stands up on its own. Her eyes milk over as the pen starts to write on it's own.

_Whole again_

The pen moves feverishly across the page before falling to the floor as the paper disappears into a puff of smoke.

Ari sits up.

She starts tearing off the bandages and climbs out of bed and bumps into the defibrillator. She turns it one and it starts to charge. Mary walks into the room and Ari spins around in fright.

Mary shrieks.

"What the hell?"

Mary extends her hand towards Ari and her finger nails start to mold into daggers. She screams a battle cry and rushes at her. Ari grabs a paddle and smacks Mary across the face with it. She hit's the floor with a whimper but begins to rise.

**Meanwhile in the hallway…**

Mary opens the door and walks into Ari's room. Harrison punches the giant orderly in the stomach and it's like steel. The orderly gives a small smirk and rears back his fist. Time seems to slow as Harrison takes a breath as the orderly gives a blue shimmer and hits Harrison in the chest. Harrison takes a step back from the force and smiles. His arm shimmers pink and he shoots forward a jab into the orderly's chest. The orderly doubles over in an instant and collapses onto the floor.

Harrison opens Ari's door.

Ari is on the bed holding off the Nun who has her pinned with her dagger like fingers almost to Ari's eye. Harrison shakes his head walks up behind the nun and grabs her hair causing her to scream. He jerks her to the floor as deliberator unit beeps that it is charged. Harrison grabs the paddles and sticks them to the nuns face.

She doesn't struggle.

"One wrong move and you're going to be a crispy critter."

She cackles and gives him the once over.

"It's going to be a shame when he tears your body to ribbons."

Harrison sighs in discontent.

"Clear!"

Harrison blasts the nuns brains to mush. He stands and looks at Ari.

"So, you ready to go?"

She starts to cry.

"I am so sorry Harrison."

"We will talk about this later."

Harrison closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and picks Ari up. They dash off in a blur.


	2. Old Reunion

Ari wakes up on a cot in complete darkness. She begins to wonder if everything she imagined was a dream. The horrible things she did, the betrayal and the attempt on her life by Jackson and the homicidal nun.

She wonders if Harrison really did save her from herself or if she was laying in the hospital bed still covered in bandages wishing she was dead. She gets up from the cot and gives herself the once over.

She is skinnier than she needed to be, her hair is back to her natural dull brown, six months in a vegetative state with 90% of your body covered in 9th degree burns will do that to you. She lets out a laugh at the thought of her second chance.

How thankful she should be for it.

The door to her darkness opens and her angel walks through.

Harrison flicks on the light and she is on him in an instant. She presses her lips against his for all she is worth. His lips are cool and wet as if he had just taken a drink of ice water. She leans back and stares into his green eyes. He gives a smirk.

"Happy to see me are we?"

"You have no idea."

He pushes her away and reaches behind him and throws a bag onto the bed.

"Shower is down the hall. Get dressed we are going out to eat."

****

A short time later…

The shower felt divine and the new clothes are the best thing Ari had ever worn. She walks out of the shower and she spots Harrison leaning on the wall. Ari gives him the once over. His hair is no longer slicked back but lightly spiked in all directions. His facial hair is all gone except for a very neatly trimmed goatee. He's wearing a long sleeved white collared shirt with blue patch work on it, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His blues jeans have massive holes where the knees are supposed to be along with white running shoes.

Good looking till the end she thinks as she approaches him. He spots her and leans off the wall.

"How was the shower?"

She smiles.

"It was like I was washing away everything and became something else."

Harrison just stares.

"Yea okay. Whatever Ari get in the car."

Ari laughs and looks around. "We are in a building. In a hallway."

She does a double take and they are in a parking garage.

"What just happened?"

"We don't fully trust you yet with our location so we have a guy who can teleport people with his mind, mostly away from our base."

Ari looks solemn and dejected but it passes quickly as she climbs into the green car sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry about what I did Harrison."

Harrison climbs in and starts the car. He puts it into gear and away they go.

"This isn't about you or me this is about our people our race of specials. The tyrant at the top is killing us off one by one and we don't know how he's finding us. No matter where we hide he just knows where we are. That's why we need you. We need you to find him for us."

Ari shakes her head.

"You know it doesn't work that way. I just can't write someone down and then they appear."

Harrison nods.

"I know but you have got nothing better to do but try."

Ari stays silent stares out the window as it begins to rain.

"What happened to you Harrison after I left with Anthony?"

Harrison starts to speed the car up.

"Nothing I want to talk about. Look you made your choices and I made mine. There is nothing to talk about anymore. Besides we are here."

****

Across the street…

Jackson sips on the cappuccino he ordered and he happens to glance up and out the window when he spots Ari climbing out of the car. The lights in the coffee shop short out and shatter.


	3. Rising Tensions

**I would first like to thank my one and only fan who has stuck through this story despite my constant failings as an author. So thank you jjjeesii. As for such late posting, growing up and work sucks.**

Jackson takes a long deep breath and tries to calm down. As the on lookers stare at the ceiling and mumble about power surges Jackson makes his way out of the coffee shop. As he breathes the afternoon air he starts to calm a little. His thought clear up as well. He had killed Ari. He had electrocuted her off a roof. There was no way she was alive.

But something in the back of his mind made him wonder and made him think. What if by some odd chance she had survived the fall, or if someone rescued her? She had no healing abilities so she would be scarred for life if she had survived.

He wits ease his mind as he passes what he saw off as just more thoughts of revenge. He makes his way down the street getting ready to go back to his next class.

****

Across the street…

Harrison and Ari make their way through the restaurant to a back booth and sit down. As they pick up the menus a girl comes over and takes their order and as she does she gives Harrison a wink.

Ari notices and starts to get jealous.

"Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

Ari narrows her gaze.

"The waitress likes you. Who is she?"

"She's no one."

"No one huh?"

"Her name is Sunny. She is a potential mark for the Tyrant."

"Why is that? What can she do that is so special?"

"She can control water to any aspect you can think of. If it's salt she can change it to fresh. She can manipulate to form a dragon and hit you with the force of a battering ram. We have been watching her for awhile."

"We? Or just you?"

"Wow do I detect a hint of jealousy there?"

"I lost you once to my stupidity I'm not loosing you again to an aqua man wannabe."

Harrison lets out a laugh and happens to glance behind him when two guys step into the restaurant. He stops laughing immediately.

"Act normal. Those two guys that just walked in are the tyrants hunters. They work just like the Nun at the hospital. One usually can nullify powers the other is the muscle. It's hard to tell which one is which.

Ari looks up and takes a look at the men. They look like feral lumber jacks in suits. They spot her looking and move towards the booth. Ari starts to sweat.

"They're coming this way!"

Harrison takes a couple deep breaths and gets out of the booth. He bumps chests with one and the guys shimmers blue.


End file.
